Biarkan Aku Melindungimu
by Galerians
Summary: Ren mencari sesuatu yang kurang dalam dirinya, tapi dia terkejut saat menemukannya dalam diri seorang gadis bernama Iron Maiden Jeanne. Tapi ternyata, sang gadis juga menemukan apa yang dia butuhkan dalam diri sang pemuda. Review apapun akan dihargai!


Yep, konstribusi hamba yang pertama di section Shaman King. Karena hampir semua fic tentang Jeanne dan Ren tidak ada yang jelas menceritakan bagaimana awal hubungan mereka (yang secara normal, maksudnya), hamba berusaha menggunakan otak hamba yang tidak seberapa untuk memikirkan apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah pertarungan legendaris itu, sehingga kok dua orang ini bisa bersatu bahkan sampai punya anak.

I, Galerians, present you this fic! Please enjoy!

•

**Alone Together**

Ren berdiri, ditemani hanya oleh kesunyian malam dan berisiknya ombak lautan. Dia bertelanjang dada, menampakkan tubuh bidang yang ditempa dari ratusan latihan dan penuh bekas luka dari ribuan pertarungan, dengan sebuah tato khusus di punggungnya. Bajunya yang berwarna hitam terletak di pasir tidak begitu jauh darinya, berdesir-desir diterpa angin. Matanya menatap jauh, tapi tidak terfokus pada apapun, seakan-akan melihat sesuatu yang tak terlihat bagi siapapun selain dirinya. Matanya sayu, dan wajahnya kuyu, sesekali terdengar hembusan napas berat keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia sedang sedih.

"Kenapa aku lemah...?"

Dia bertanya tidak pada siapa-siapa, dan memang tidak ditujukan pada siapapun. Hatinya sakit, dan batinnya menjerit, ketika mengingat kembali semua pertarungan yang dia dan teman-temannya alami beberapa hari ini. Kemenangan yang mereka dapatkan, entah kenapa tidak mampu membuat hatinya merasa nyaman. Dan apalah artinya kemenangan, jika tak mampu menghapus ketakutan dan kesedihan?

"Grh...!"

Geraman Ren terdengar pelan, tapi bergaung ke seluruh penjuru pantai yang senyap dari berbagai suara, kecuali ombak yang pulang pergi menghempas pasir. Angin malam mengibas tubuhnya yang kekar, dingin memang menusuk tapi pria itu hanya peduli pada rasa pedih dan derita yang kini mengakar benalu dalam hatinya.

Dan saat itulah, dia merasakan sebuah kehadiran, mendekati dirinya dalam gerakan lambat namun pasti.

"Kulihat kau masih belum tidur, Tao Ren."

"Iron Maiden Jeanne..." desisnya pelan. Walaupun nadanya begitu sinis dan kasar, sang gadis hanya tersenyum sebagai respon. "Sedang apa kau di sini...?"

"Oh, aku hanya sedang mencari angin malam. Rasanya segar, kau tahu..." gadis yang memakai gaun malam berwarna pink itu tersenyum lembut, tapi Ren hanya mengeluarkan "Hmph!" pelan sebelum dia melanjutkan. "Kau sendiri?"

"Bukan urusanmu..." geram pemuda China itu, sebelum mengambil bajunya yang tercampak di pasir. "...Aku pergi..."

Ren melangkah ke arah Jeanne datang sebelumnya, menutup matanya seketat mungkin agar tak perlu bertemu pandang dengan dua bola mata merah itu, takut kalau dia akan mengurungkan niat untuk pergi. Tunggu... takut? Ha! Mana mungkin, seorang Tao tak akan takut pada apapun! Tapi lalu apa? Mengapa dia tak bisa melihat ke matanya?

Apakah karena mata itu selalu dipenuhi kesedihan?

"Apakah kau masih menderita, Ren?"

Langkah Ren terhenti seketika, dan saat dia membuka mata dia menemukan kalau tubuhnya berdiam di posisi tak sebegitu jauh dari tempat tubuh mungil itu berdiri. Tapi dia masih tak mau menatap ke samping, dia menolak melihat mata itu.

"Apa maksudmu, hah!? Jangan bicara seakan-akan kau tahu semua tentang dirik—"

"Apa aku salah?" gadis itu memotong, dan geraman Ren adalah jawaban yang dia perlukan. "Kalau aku salah, mengapa kau harus menyangkal?"

"Siapa bilang aku menyangkal!? Dan jangan mengguruiku!!"

"Nada suaramu yang meninggi adalah buktinya..." lanjut gadis itu, dan Ren mulai menyadari kalau ini tak akan berujung pada kemenangannya. "Jawab aku, Ren. Apakah kau masih menderita?"

"Sudah kubilang berhenti mengguruiku—!"

Bentakan Ren terhenti ketika pada akhirnya, mata mereka bertemu. Pemuda itu terhenti seluruhnya, begitu melihat kalau bola merah di wajah gadis itu, kini telah berkaca-kaca. Ren menggertakkan giginya, sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana tidak...?" ucapnya pelan. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menderita...?"

"..."

"Aku begitu lemah sampai rasanya menyakitkan, dan aku begitu payah sampai rasanya ingin mati saja..." lanjut Ren dengan nada datar, andai saja perhatian Jeanne tidak begitu mendalam. Di dalam suara itu, dia menangkap adanya emosi yang sangat samar: keraguan. "Dibandingkan Chocolove, dibandingkan Horo Horo... dibandingkan Yoh, aku bukanlah apa-apa..."

"Mengapa kau masih berpikir seperti itu? Bukankah kalian sudah berhasil menang melawan Hao?"

"Ya, kami menang. Tapi semua itu sama sekali tidak membawa kedamaian bagiku," jawab Ren, bibirnya tersenyum getir. "Dan untuk mencapai kemenangan itu, aku harus dihidupkan kembali berkali-kali... menyedihkan..."

"Menyedihkan...?"

"Sebab sebelum kita masuk plant," Ren berhenti, kemudian menatap Jeanne lagi. "Akulah yang berkata siapapun yang mati, berarti tidak pantas untuk menjadi 5 ksatria..."

"Dan sejak aku mati melawan Blon, sejak saat itu aku telah tak pantas melawan Shaman King..."

"Tapi kalian tidak kalah kan...?"

"Sudah kubilang, apa artinya jika menang dengan 'kelemahan'?!" teriak Ren. "Apa artinya menang, jika pada akhirnya aku masih lemah?!"

"Benarkah?"

"Apa...?!"

"Apakah benar kau lemah?"

Jeanne membawa dirinya ke dekat Ren yang mematung, mulutnya terbuka tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Tangannya terangkat dan meraba dada Ren.

"Kekuatan shaman tidak hanya ditentukan oleh kekuatan roh maupun furyokunya. Tapi juga oleh kekuatan mental... dengan kata lain, kekuatan hati...

"Benarkah, Ren yang sekarang ini lemah? Ren yang berjuang tanpa pamrih, Ren yang berani melindungi dunia dengan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri, bahkan biarpun mati berkali-kali, kau tidak berhenti bertarung," mata Jeanne terus menatap bola mata emas milik Ren, tidak pernah sekalipun ke arah lain. "Benarkah, hatimu yang kini mau peduli dan mencintai ini, benarkah hati ini lemah?"

"K-kau bicara apa...?"

"Aku bicara tentangmu, tentang kau yang dulu... dan sekarang."

Ren diam, matanya yang tertuju pada Jeanne menyiratkan keingintahuan, serta tantangan. Apa yang gadis ini ketahui soal dirinya?

"Dulu, kau adalah seorang yang selalu mengejar kekuatan, tanpa kepedulian pada apapun. Kau menganggap roh hanya sebagai benda, tak lebih dari senjata yang harus mengikuti apapun perintahmu. Kau mampu melukai bahkan membunuh tanpa ragu, hanya demi mencari apa yang kau sebut 'kekuatan'. Hatimu bagai es, dingin dan beku.

"Tapi lihatlah kau sekarang. Kau memang masih mencari kekuatan, tapi kau tidak lagi berlaku semena-mena. Kau tidak lagi melukai maupun menyakiti, kau bahkan bersedia untuk melindungi. Pemikiranmu telah berubah, dan kini kau sudah mulai menghargai hidup..." angin berhembus, mengibarkan rambut Jeanne. Di depannya, Ren memasang wajah terkesan, atau lebih tepatnya, terkesima, terpana pada gadis yang bicara di depannya. "Sejak bertemu Yoh... semua teman-temanmu, hati yang beku itu mencair, dan kini, berubah menjadi sebuah kehangatan. Kau mau peduli pada kesedihan orang lain, kau mau membuat 'ikatan' dengan orang lain. Kau bersedia, membiarkan kasih sayang menyelimuti hatimu untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupmu."

"Sekali lagi aku tanya. Benarkah Ren yang seperti itu... lemah?"

Tangan kanan Jeanne terangkat, kemudian membelai pipi Ren dengan lembut.

"Jangan anggap dirimu lemah. Karena itu tidak benar..."

"Uh, apaan sih?!" kata Ren sambil menepis tangan Jeanne, pipi di bawah matanya merah padam seperti baru berendam dalam air panas. "Lagipula, bagaimana caranya kau tahu sebanyak itu?!"

"Hm, X-Laws selalu mencari data tentang lawan-lawannya... dan pastinya kau juga termasuk karena dulu kau musuh..." Jeanne menjelaskan dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. "Dan karena aku adalah pemimpinnya, mau tak mau aku juga harus membacanya kan?"

Mata Ren melebar sebentar, tapi kemudian tertutup lagi. Setelah berpikir sejenak, dia mendengus, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu, apa kau mau bilang kalau aku sudah jadi orang 'baik', begitu?! Ha, mana mungkin!"

"Ren, apa kau sudah lupa? Tak ada orang jahat yang bisa melihat roh, karena itu aku yakin kalau kau juga pada dasarnya baik." Jeanne mengutip perkataan Yoh.

"Huh, jangan kira perkataan seorang anak kecil sepertimu bisa mengetuk hatiku..." kata Ren setelah diam beberapa saat lagi, masih dengan nadanya yang sinis, walaupun kali ini senyumnya terlihat... jujur. "Kau bicara sebegitu banyak tentang diriku, seakan-akan dirimu tak punya masalah apapun..."

Dan karena ini, senyum Jeanne menghilang, digantikan oleh sedikit kerutan di dahinya pertanda penasaran.

"Aku? Aku tak punya masalah..."

"Heh, katakan apa yang kau mau. Memangnya aku percaya...?" ejek Ren, dan ini semakin menambah kerutan dahi Jeanne. "Diri sendiri adalah yang paling tidak kita ketahui, ya kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Ren?"

Kali ini Ren yang mendekati sang Iron Maiden Jeanne, dan terus sampai jarak mereka hanya tinggal sekepalan tangan. Ketika jarak mereka hanya segini, barulah gadis berambut keperakan itu menyadari betapa tinggi tubuh sang pemuda Cina dibanding dirinya, ujung kepalanya hanya setinggi pundak pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba Ren melakukan gerakan merunduk, dahinya hampir saja bertabrakan dengan dahi Jeanne, hidung mereka tinggal seinci ketika mata berwarna kuning emas dan merah mereka bertemu dalam jarak terdekat yang pernah mereka ambil. Secara tidak sadar, tangan Jeanne mencengkeram baju di dadanya, ketika sesuatu yang asing terjadi di dalam sana.

Dia berdebar-debar, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Matamu itu selalu penuh kesedihan..." ucap Ren, Jeanne bisa merasakan napasnya yang hangat dan berbau mint berhembus di wajahnya. "Begitu dalam sampai aku bisa merasakannya..."

"A-apa?"

"Dah." Ren tiba-tiba saja berlalu, kembali meneruskan niatnya untuk pulang ke penginapan.

"Tunggu! Tao Ren, aku bilang tunggu!"

Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Jeanne bicara dengan volume yang lebih tinggi, atau dengan kata lain berteriak. Ini juga pertama kalinya dia merasakan sensasi panas di pipinya ini, yang terasa begitu asing walaupun dia tahu apa namanya. Dia me'rona' merah, dan sebelumnya pipi Iron Maiden Jeanne tak pernah memerah.

"Ha ha ha, tidurlah Jeanne. Anak kecil tidak boleh bangun sampai larut malam."

•

Hamba minta tolong lagi ya, bisa berikan komentar dan kritiknya? Mau hinaan juga boleh, bahkan ditambah ancaman sekalipun, yang penting bisa membantu hamba agar semakin baik dalam menulis.

Baiklah, hamba tunggu reviews-nya! Adios, and see ya!


End file.
